Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 21st, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from February 21st, 35 LC. Recorded by Lysabet Drostone. Record Zanbor Emerson: I now call this session to order. I will be acting as speaker tonight. We will start like we always do with a recap of last week's events. Senator Shadesong, please talk about the latest campaign. Oliviaxi Shadesong: So, after discovering the location from which the breach of security came, the Ministry of War led an assault on an orcish compound in Shadowmoon, where we ended up killing a dude, freeing a priestess, and generally blowing shit up. We did manage to interrupt a ritual that could have gone bad fast, but intel regained was ultimately minimal, even if it's enough to go off of. The priestess was cleared of corruption risk before being released, and she's joined us this evening. Everyone say hello to Anchorite Rhea. Zanbor Emerson: 'Thank you, Senator. Who wants to speak about the Ball last night? 'Vorien Dawnstrider: ...Should we discuss it? Zanbor Emerson: 'Yes, you are right. We are better off not discussing it. Anyways, we move on to the next week. Tomorrow and Monday the Administration Department has rented out a lodge in Winterspring for the Senators to enjoy. The nearby hot springs are excellent and there is nothing to destroy like on the last vacation. Also on Friday the Foreign Ministry and the Administration Department will be having a joint meeting. Senator Durthan, would you like to discuss your upcoming class? 'Matiff Durthan: Due to recent events, any further classes on elements has been cancelled. If anyone has questions in regards to the topic of elements are ascendancy, seek me out. Or just keep your questions to yourself. Zanbor Emerson: 'Thank you, Senator. Anyone else have anything to discuss about the upcoming week? No, moving on then. I would like to invite Envoy Tyragonfal to take the floor. She is from the Clergy in Stormwind. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-the Archbishop is working with S-senate leaders with two main goals in minds. F-first, to eventually install a Bishop of D-dalaran... S-secondly...that, by r-request of the Magus s-senate...to establisha group of priests to help sniff out corruption...as defined by the Laws of Dalaran... L-lastly...the Clergy of S-stormwind is prepared to work with the...M-magus Senate in a Campaign of its c-choice...As Envoy I will be r-residing in the city and...b-be assisting the Senate as a t-trained...medic..I'm...I'm..l-lookig..f-forward to working with you all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Envoy for your report. The Foreign Ministry will be in touch. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-thank you, sir. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now open the floor to those who wish to speak. Raise your hand to be recognized. You have the floor, Anchorite. '''Rheasha: '''Mages of the Kirin Tor, I owe you my life, and the salvation of my Soul. Before I begin, I cannot express my gratitude sufficiently. To all of you. ...Even you, Black robed Human.. I...I know you do not care for the Light as my people do. That is fine, it is not why I am here. Arcanists, I am from the World of Draenor you are so new to. One, as I understand it, was destroyed in your world... I know that you oppose the Iron Horde, and the Shadowmoon, and the Legion. Please believe me when I tell you that my People are at threat from all three. And as your People work with mine, so are yours. The... The Shadowmoon that attacked me and my friends, they have Stolen an item of such importance to the Draenei on Draenor. The Auchenai have been assaulted, and our defences went without reinforcement. The Shadowmoon have stolen a key Crystal, Karab'arra, it is a Centerpiece of Shattrath's defenses... 'Vanidicus Alexander: Where were yer reinforcments? Rheasha: 'We... We were pledged magical support from the world bey- from this world. We were told that reinforcement was denied... '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Ah. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''More importantly, do you know where they have the crystal? '''Rheasha: '''Yes! Th-They have it in Shadowmoon! The Clan, so long as they have it, Shattrath grows weaker, and they grow stronger!" 'Arranax DeVin: Who pledged this support? Vanidicus Alexander: 'We were th'support, DeVin. We did not help them. We chose to assist th'arrakoa. '''Rheasha: '''The Legion infests Shattrath, the Iron Horde assault Karabor and the Shadowmoon cause havoc everywhere in between... '''Arranax DeVin: '''So you pledged support to them that we hadn't voted on? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''We did not. Not officially. We... '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''We pledged them support we shouldn't have -had- to vote on. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''rejected their distress call. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Anchorite, is it possible to locate this crystal exactly? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Not bothering to babysit them isn't a broken offer of support. Thank you. I was curious about that. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order! One at a time please. 'Gehlnarine Liridian: Pledging support to an outside nation is always something that should be voted on. ALWAYS. Kyandra Icefire: People were dying...do you think there was a choice to be made to help or not? Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Then we stay out of it. It's not our problem. '''Andeven Icestrider: Well spoken, Icefire. Elexzandra LaVelle: People were dying either way. Arranax DeVin: '''We have limited resources. We can't just throw our people at every bloody nose, and stubbed toe across the cosmos. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''It is our problem, if the Shadowmoon grow more powerful from having this crystal. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''People died in both cases. Such is the calculus of war. Now, fortunately, callous as I may sound, anchorite, we can have our goals align. We can help this time. '''Scaren Neldei’Paro: The draenei of Draenor are our allies. The Arrakoa are a neutral faction. Logic dictates that we help friendly factions immediately, -then- delegate remaining forces to aid those who might turn on us on a whim. Zanbor Emerson: '''Come to order please. I have something read out. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Can we, Commander? I believe that is up to the Senate as a whole...and not just yourself. '''Andeven Icestrider: I disagree. Vorien Dawnstrider: Archmage Emerson has called for silence. Elexzandra LaVelle: We already have Draenei infesting our own planet to coddle. Arranax DeVin: '''Yes, yes, everyone shut up ... let's move this along. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''At the time of the vote on whether to help the Arrakoa or the Draenei. The Council of Six had asked us to lend our support to the Draenei. Perhaps that is where this confusion is coming from? '''Rheasha: '''People -are- Dying! This... you... Please. I know you don't have reason to help me alone... but the Draenei are friends to your Alliance. We can help you, if you help us. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Most likely. '''Ellielean Oxford: Frum wot oi heard, they sort of crashed 'ere... Arranax DeVin: 'How can you help us? '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''We are trying to help you. Unfortunately, our senate is caught up with listening to the minority. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''However, as for the matter of Alexander's previous actions, we cannot expect him to run every military decision by the Senate or else this will be a rather long war. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Emerson, I assume you have the documentation to prove the Council of Six gave an executive order? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''DeVin. This is not a case of benefit. This is a case of what furthers our war cause. A war cause which -I- am in charge of. '''Rheasha: '''The Auchenai have remarkable defensive technology, born from Centuries of research in defending our Bodies, our Souls and our People. If you help us... We will give you what we can. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I will send the paperwork to anyone who wishes to see it. '''Rheasha: '''If you have reasons generous... or selfish... Please. We need you. I need you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We move towards a vote. Vote aye if you are in favor of helping. Nay if you do not wish to help. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote stands as follows, seventeen in favor. Two against. One abstention. The vote passes. '''Rheasha: '''Oh thank you! Thank you, in the name of our fallen. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anchorite, the floor is yours still. '''Rheasha: '''I... I will do everything I can to help you with your defenses. The defensive shields will greatly augment your own... but, those of you who offered out of... I was lucky to be found by a very kind... and generous people. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Icefire, the floor is yours. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''Last night, I aided the Fist of Argus in an endeavor to secure a trade route from their camp, to the outter area of Auchindon, on Draenor. We encountered Orcs along the way, but we were able to dispatch them. We rested for a while before heading to a nearby mine to secure it so then they had a supply of resources. We had to dispatch some worg riders and an orcish war machine, but we were able to do so. So currently, Fist of Argus has a trade route from their camp, to the outskirts of Auchindon, and they have the nearby mine secured so they have a supply of resources as well. That is all. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Any plans for future operations with them? '''Kyandra Icefire: '''Hopefully, I will aid them whenever I can. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''They might be useful in recovering that crystal. Which would allow us to further draenei relationships on two fronts with one stone. So to speak. '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''Which would help, with all the bridges some of us are intent on burning. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''We are on th'war council with th'Fist of Argus. Perhaps this will give us some pull with them. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Icefire. You are a shining beacon of friendliness in an otherwise bleak pit of unhappy grumps. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Ky? Do you have full reports on the extent of the resources they have taken? If so, please send them my way ... and yes. Thank you for the report. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''I think it was a crystal mine, but I can ask for clarity. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''decides to take it further and put a Bishop in Dalaran...we will be sacrificing our sovereignty and giving the church itself a foothold into our very civilization. We are not Stormwind. What I would like to propose, and bring to a vote, is that we continue to seek peace and friendship with the church, but the church will be forbidden from placing a Bishop or chapter here in our city. I don't mind the worship of the Light....but I do not want the political organization called the Church of Holy Light to have a say or foothold in our great city. '''Arranax DeVin: '''You all want to be subject to inquisitors who call us 'witches' and claim our magic is 'unholy' then ... by all means ... welcome their control. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Liridian, question. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Precisely! Last night, I heard the word witch and heretic used several times...including threats of burning and killing. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Of course, Commander. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''No vote should be called on this matter without the Chancellor present. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Is th'church a nation? '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''And as soon as somebody raises a valid concern and argument, superstition and fear wins out... '''Arranax DeVin: '''It is a foreign agency. '''Niklaren Rosewood: ''Foreign'? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. Foreign. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Are you suggesting that no citizen of Dalaran is a member of the church of the Light? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''They are a political organization and nothing can convince me otherwise. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Rosewood and DeVin, you are both out of turn. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I am suggesting that we do not need a foreign body dictating terms to us ... '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''My apologies. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Though my ... mistake. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Whether they are or not is none of our business. What is is whether or not we allow a Bishop to have jurisdiction here. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Indeed they are. But they are not a foreign nation, an' as such have no means t'impact our soverignity. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Yes, Drossy? '''Arranax DeVin: '''I'd call witch burnings an 'impact.' '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Any questions must be directed to Senator Liridian and he can choose to answer them at his leisure. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''An' I would call what ye do on yer lands a crime against azeroth, but I ain't tryin' t'persecute ye fer it. Intangible impacts are great ain't they? '''Arranax DeVin: '''That's because you can't force control over said lands. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''An' th'church cannot force it on us. Whoa, mind blown. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order! Side discussions are not permitted. Take it to the rings. The floor is Senator Liridian’s who has taken a question from Senator Drostone. '''Lysabet Drostone: I just wanted to back up the statement; individuals from the Church last night did indeed say rather biased and rude things to, and about us. Inviting them closer and giving them control may be problematic, should those same people- or people that share like-mindedness- be invited in. Niklaren Rosewood: '''I would ask a question. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I agree. I don't mind having friendly faces from the church here....just not in an official presence as a Bishop would be. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I believe Senators Dawnstrider and Rosewood have questions to ask of you. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: I am not trying to say we should push out the church completely. I am saying that we should not allow them to place a Bishop in our city. We have done just fine without them. I would rather not see Caspius or many of the other Bishops hanging around our city. The only way I could possibly see us allowing a bishop into Dalaran acceptably is if we put one of our own there. Vorien? Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The fact that a Bishop would not even have -any- political power in our city, he would not even get a vote at these proceedings, you would suggest that we hold a vote on a matter of such great import with the Chancellor absent? Further, a Bishop of Dalaran would not mean that any of them would be hanging around our city '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''You know that they would consider that a political foothold. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Also, any of them could come here at anytime and there is nothing we could do about it. A bishop could do nothing whatsoever political in nature in our city. You do understand that a Bishop would get no government appointments in our city, correct? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''That doesn't mean anything. They will take any ground they are given. They will take this as an invitation to try to invade our culture however possible! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We need to keep this moving. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The same argument could have been made about your Warlocks. In fact, it would have been more fitting. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: Vorien, if this Senate votes to make warlocks illegal, I will forsake all warlock magic and go back to my old ways without a second thought. Niklaren Rosewood: '''If I may? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Please do, Niklaren. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''My question is that of a trial period. Would it be feasible to allow a representation temporary accommodations within Dalaran, to be withdrawn at any time by the Senate? We could explore the avenue, gain some goodwill, and have an easy method of removing it if something went array. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Representation, yes. But I refuse to allow a Bishop to have any foothold in this city. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Could you define 'foothold'? Is representation somehow different? '''Arranax DeVin: '''What about the priests they plan to stalk us with? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''If you referring to the corruption checks, that was Halliwell's idea, not theirs. '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''Senator Icestrider is the only stalker you need to worry about, really. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''To allow them to call themselves the Bishop of Dalaran. And I don't want any of their priests having any say in anything...at all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I am sorry, but for the sake of time I am going to limit everyone to one question. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''ye heard th'man people! One question. '''Arranax DeVin: '''If we need to be checked for corruption? I'll trust a fellow Dalaranian to do it. Thank you very much. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Scarlen. You're next. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''You should speak to the Chancellor, it is his motion, not the Church's. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''And yes, I trust Prior over any of the church's people. Then I want to vote to alter his motion. No Bishop. '''Arranax DeVin: '''We should wait for Halliwell to be present. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Quite. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I agree. I just want you all to think on this before the vote. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Seconded, Arran's point, that is. Arranax DeVin: 'Though I can concur with much of what you've said. To do so without Halliwell would be ... unwise. '''Scarlen Neldei’Paro: '''My question is one more aimed towards the Envoy, really. What would a Bishop -do- here in the city? You're assuming that this person would be some hyper-zealous mage-hunter whose purpose here is to infiltrate and topple our society. I would argue that you're exaggerating out of paranoia for the arts that you practice. If it's not wrong, why are you afraid of somebody who might take offense to it? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I don't care if they take offense. What I care about is them coming to our city and telling us not to do it. '''Arranax DeVin: '''The Inner Council should also converse on this matter before it is pressed to a vote. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I concur. '''Arranax DeVin: '... as if aliens understand what it's like to be hunted as a 'witch.' '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Hunted by th'legion fer ten-hundred-thousand years. '''Sacrlen Neldei’Paro: '''It's a -Bishop-. Not an Inquisitor. '''Arranax DeVin: '''You mean when they're not joining it, Alexander? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Same thing! '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''No, it isn't Liridian. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Differences. '''Sacrlen Neldei’Paro: '''You're ignorant, then. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''The way the Bishops here act?! They might as well be! '''Mab Nimue: Yes, completely, just like warlocks and mages. Same thing. 'Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. It is. They already want to send priests to 'check' us. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order! We must move on. All in favor of discussing this at a later date, say Aye. '''Unanimous Consent Given ' 'Zanbor Emerson: '''The Ayes have it. The ayes have it. We now move on. Senator Baelheit, can you please do promotions? '''Elexzandra was promoted to Senator rank. ' 'Neldei'Paro was promoted to Senate rank. ' '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now call this session to a close. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes